horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
I Might Go (Lesbian)
"I Might Go Lesbian" is a song by American singer and rapper Manika featuring American rapper Tyga. Lyrics I'm so damn sick of men (Ah, young T-Raww, ah) Darkness on the floor Heartbroken, yeah it hit me How many times have been through this already? He reels me, I take the bait Now I'm hooked I already know my fate Next comes the pain Damn did I really fall for that again? It's like men All they ever do is pretend That they love you But they just fucking with your mind And another chick at the same time Damn, I'm so sick of men I might go lesbian Heartbreaking as fast as they can I'm so damn sick of men I might go le-e-e-e-esbian I might go le-e-e-e-esbian So you sick of men? I got the Theraflu I got the club jumping, I brought a parachute Say no to drugs, but my pinkie ring's daring you Fuck you like a rabbit, yeah, the rings ten carats boo I'm the last male, he was just preparing you I'm a one-of-one, who you gonna compare me to? I'm a feature film, he a preview Now you like girls? Me too Diamonds and furs? Me too Wanna take over the world? Me too Get with them girls, I'm your only one Young T-Raww, tryna hit a hole-in-one Heartbreaking as fast as they can I'm so damn sick of men I might go le-e-e-e-esbian I might go le-e-e-e-esbian Yeah, maybe I should give us a ladies a try Cause we always understand and we never make us cry Yeah, maybe I should give us a ladies a try Cause we're everything not, that I hate in a guy Every time I'm heartbroken, who's there for me? (My girls) And every time I need a friend, who's there for me? (My ladies) Plus we got soft skin, red lips, perfect hair, the clothes we wear Just started with a kiss, damn I think I could go for this Damn, I mean I think, I could really like go for this, go for this So you sick of men? (Yeah) Now you like girls? Me too (I might go, oh, oh) I'm the last male I'm your only one (I might go lesbian) Heartbreaking as fast as they can (They be so heartbreaking) I'm so damn sick of men I might go le-e-e-e-esbian (I might go lesbian) I might go le-e-e-e-esbian Heartbreaking as fast as they can (Oh yeah) I'm so damn sick of men I might go le-e-e-e-esbian (I, I, I might go lesbian) I might go le-e-e-e-esbian Why it Sucks #The song can be offensive to actual lesbians and bisexual women. #The lyrics are stupid. This is not how sexuality works. Just getting sick and tired of men and then turning homosexual doesn't make any sense. #The song can also be sexist towards men, saying all men are pigs that treat women poorly. #Manika can’t sing or rap. #Tyga’s verse includes painfully dumb lyrics. (ex. "Now you like girls? Me too") #Speaking of Tyga, his feature could be considered hypocrisy because Manika states that all men break hearts and yet she includes Tyga who himself has a verse about sex with women #The line "I might go le-e-e-e-esbian" can get on your nerves. #The music video shows women hitting men with whips. Music Video Manika feat. Tyga — "I Might Go (love a) Lesbian" (official music video explicit) Category:Manika songs Category:Tyga Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Offensive Songs Category:Gross songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that Objectify Men Category:Feminist Anthems Category:Songs with bad music videos